soregaseiyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Event (Episode)
This article uses material from the "Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 5" article on the Hayate no Gotoku wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. |image = Sore ga Seiyuu! EP5.png|previous = Unit (Episode)|number = 5|kanji = イベント|romaji = Ibento|airdate = August 4, 2015|op = Sore ga Seiyuu!|ed = Anata no O Mimi ni Plug In!}}Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 5, title name as aired on August 4th 2015. Synopsis At Futaba's apartment, Ichigo and Rin visit her to check the visitor history of the "Earphones's Site", their unit website. They discover that there aren't many people visiting their site. Futaba thinks that its because their unit doosn't have any singles yet. Still, she thinks its great to have many views after one role in an anime. Ichigo then tells Futaba and Rin to aim higher, since they already have her in the unit. After they seperate and go home, Ichigo gets a call from Hamaru Marine Products, who tell her that she's fired because she has missed too many shifts. Ichigo becomes angry since she and the company already had an agreement about her time for her other job. When she gets home, she finds out that she's also been cut from both the power and gas because she hasn't payed her bill. She decide to go straight to sleep, but gets another call from her Manager about her passing the role Sapporo, a mascot bug in the game Kuroneko of Eternya 2. She's asks about the main roles and finds out that Yui Horie, a famous voice actresses will be the main heroine for the game. This makes her so excited. On the radio recording day, Futaba and Rin are surprised about the news. Kaibara-san also comes in to congratulate Ichigo. The disscussion between him and the director about how famous Yui is to be able to fill the Nippon Budokan with people and the number of the games sold make make Ichigo feel nervous. The seating chart event which shows that the location can contain 2000 people totally makes Ichigo feels nervous enough to have a bad dream. After waking up from her bad dream, Ichigo's dad contacts her because he's worried about her. After Ichigo thinks back to the past, she changes her mind before sending her message and cheering herself up before going to work. At Voice Entertainment's Office, Ichigo comes to visit her manager and unexpectedly finds that her script for the game has already arrived, which maked her feel shocked about how huge it is because the game contains a lot more lines than the anime. At the event hall, Ichigo and her manager arrive early in the morning because the performers need to get prepared for rehersal to make themselves ready for work. She finds out that she shares her dressing room with Yui Horie. She imagines that she will face the princess side of Yui. Her imagination is totally crushed after she meets usaul Yui who is dressed totally plain and clumsy, enough to make Ichigo call her "Hoi Yurie". At the rehersal time, Ichigo feels very nervous. Yui comes to talk to her, telling her about how big the event hall is. Ichigo asks Yui where she usually looks on the stage. She answers that she trys to look at every person in the audience, because she wants to look into the eyes of as many people as she can. Her answer makes Ichigo feel impressed. The event has nearly started and Futaba and Rin come to the hall to watch the event and find out that the line at the entrance is very long. Since Ichigo already made an arrangement for both of them, they can just tell the staff to let them inside without entering the line. Meanwhile, Ichigo is surprised about the many kinds of make-up tools. She asks her dresser to make her hair into a ringlet hairstyle. Inside the hall, both Futaba and Rin are surprised about the size of the audience in the hall. Yui has already dressed up and has changed from clumsy "Hoi Yurie" to "Yui Horie" and is ready for the event. During the event, although Ichigo is nervous while introducing herself, she goes through the event smoothly with the help of the other voice actors and voice actress. The event ends with a mini live show of Yui Horie. After going to the back stage, Ichigo feels like she can't do anything right and feels down. But, Yui's live show totally gives Ichigo hope and makes her, Futaba, and Rin want to sing on the stage like her some day. At the after event party, Futaba, Ichigo, and Rin talk about how amazing Yui is. Futaba asks how Ichigo feels about her first event. Ichigo answers that although she was scared, it was still fun. One of the staff comes to give Ichigo a fan letter. This make her happy that there is someone who came to this event to see her. The three of them hope that they can do an event like this someday. Futaba asks Ichigo If it's ok or not for her and Rin to be in the party even though they're not members of staff. Kaibara-san sneakly tells them that it's ok, because he also forced the company to let himself in. He comes to give them a prototype song for their debut. Will this song be able to make their wish come true? Adapted From *Sore ga Seiyuu! EX *Sore ga Seiyuu! WEB Chapter 30 Trivia * Yui Horie guest stars as herself in this episode. She is best known for voicing Naru Narusegawa from the Love Hina series, Miss Monochrome from the Miss Monochrome & Girl Friend Beta & Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life series, Nepgear from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series and Sakuya from the Sister Princess series. ** She also voices Sonia Shaflnarz in the Hayate no Gotoku! Anime. * The video game Kuroneko of Eternya, Ichigo was assigned to have a role in is a parody of the game Tales of Eternia. * During the ending credits, Futaba, Ichigo and Rin briefly sing along to the opening theme song "Love Destiny" from the series Sister Princess, of which Yui Horie, (this episodes guest) voices a main character and sings this song by herself. New Characters * Ichigo's Manager